Reflection
by Hope's Lilly
Summary: Well I've started redoing it again. v.v But yeah, I'll be working a little more on these than I have been, sorry I've been lazy for so long. bows Rated Teen for now.


Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away.

Thank you, Hope's Lilly

Reflection

by: Hope's Lilly

Chihiro looked out her bedroom window into the stormy night, _**'Six years, Haku where are you?'**_ Chihiro thought. Chihiro had changed over the years, she was no longer the skinny lanky little girl she had been when she had visited the spirit world, she was around 5'6" and had long brown hair always held back with a shinny purple hair band. She had high full breasts and a killer figure or at least that's what other people told her, her brown eyes seemed to hold a secret, and she did have a secret... the spirit world was her secret, she had never told anybody about her adventure there. She continued to watch the rain stream down the window in small rivlets causing her reflection to ripple and change shapes every few seconds. Her dad burst into the room looking pissed or at least that's what his overly red face and heavy breathing told her, Chihiro looked up with fear written in her eyes although she kept a passive expression, her Mom had died a few years after the Spirit world after that Chihiro's dad had become mean and abusive.

"Where's dinner!" he bellowed, his overly loud voice sent a sharp stab of pain through her skull "have you been sitting there staring out the window ever since you got out of school!" Chihiro numbly nodded her head dropping a blank mask over her face to hide fear and all her other emotions, she watched her father's face tun a darker shade of read with his growing rage and watched his hand fly out almost in slow motion, then felt the stinging on her face where he had ferociously slapped her a hard enough to knock her out of her chair leaving her in a crumpled heap on the floor. Chihiro whimpered in pain but only once, she knew that he dirived pleasure from hurting others and because to cry would only bring more pain onto herself. "Now get up and cook dinner, we have company to night!" he bellowed again. Chihiro forced herself to stand on shakey legs steadying herself on the wall for a moment before she walked calmly to her bedroom door and headed as if to go to the kitchen then changed directions to the front door her father following her. "Where do you think YOU'RE GOING"

"Away from here, you will never see me again." Chihiro twisted the door knob quickly and fled out into poring rain and ran for the tunnel. She headed towards the hill, tripped and went tumbling small rocks and sticks cutting into her flesh as she rolled down the muddy hill landing in a heap on the now mud road that led to the tunnle. The small stone shrines that belonged to the sprits beside her, she shoved herself back up on shaking legs half bowed to them and ran again. Her legs burned as she ran, her breath came in heavy pants as the wind and rain lashed at her face and body sending her sodden hair flying behind her. The breath was knocked out of her as she slammed into the two faced statue that stood infront of the tunnel, she wrapped her arms around it and clung for dear life ghasping for breath. Finally gathering her strenth to let go of the statue she pushed herself foreward once again into the tunnle, the familer pull of wind propeled her foreward a little faster.

Once inside the enterence she slowed her walk her footsteps echoing in the darkness, after what seemed like an eternety she stepped out into the cold drafty room that belonged to the old train station. A flash of memory entered her mind of when she first entered this room invaded her mind. But unlike the warm colors and golden sunlight of when she'd first entered this room it was cold greys and blues, water streamed and dripped from holes in the ceiling. One particular stream pooled off of the sundial clock. She made her way slowly across the room and out into the storm again, no green grass swayed in the rain it having been beaten down by the rain. She fell to her knees with a small splash in the water and mud, _**'I'm HOME!'**_ her mind shouted as she fell foreward with another splash unconscious, her head turned to one side her sodden brown hair clinging to it. She feel into a deeper sleep her dreams turning inward to a silvery dragon with jade green eyes and different people and spirits in a large bath house. A small smile graced her lips, the first in many years, she continued to sleep mindless of the rain beating down on her or the rumbling thunder in the dark sky above her.

A/N: OK, this story was taken off a while ago and I believe it was because of all the spelling errors but now I'm going back and adding more detail when I can so please be patent. I'm also combining some of the chapters to make it a little longer sense the newer chapters I'm writing are much longer. Well, better get back to work. Hasta! A.A.


End file.
